Ultrawoman Mebius (character)
A Female Mebius, this is the result of Mebius merging with a female host. Originally being a split of the original Mebius made out of Baraghi Energy to protect this alternate Universe. This version of Mebius is featured in the Parody Series of the same name, featuring Ecchi and funny moments! (P.S. Not for children) Note: I will finish the original series first don't worry guys! This idea just popped into my head ;P History After receiving a telepathic call from another Universe, Mebius used a splitting ability to form a half of him able to transform on will in the Universe that rejects Specium energy However he used a incomplete version. However, upon entering the universe, this half found it hard to fight of Sadora and Eleking at the same time, something he should've been able to do easily at full power. After narrowly winning against the two, killing Sadora and making Eleking flee, an extremely injured Mebius merged with a cancer patient highschooler that was caught in the fight. Having her cancer supposedly cured due to the merge, she recovers quickly. However, she refuses to listen to Mebius thinking he is a auditory hallucination from recovering. However, after Mebius forcefully transforms her to fight a returned Eleking, he soon realizes Alice's Body had an effect on his body, turning him into a female version of himself and losing lots of control, forcing him to synchronize with Alice's movements. This normally wouldn't happen if he hadnt been too hasty performing the technique. Description Profile * Height: Micro~24.5m * Weight: 15,000t * Age: 7,200 years old * Time Limit: 15 Minutes * Home Planet: Land of Light, Nebula M78 * Human Form: Alice Arata * Flight Speed: Mach 7.5 (Average Limit) * Jump Height: 475m * Brawn: Varies on Alice's willpower (Able to at least lift Sadora) Features *'Mebius' features:' Ultrawoman Mebius has all the features of the standard Mebius with a few exceptions. *'Leaner Body:' Naturally now technically being a female Ultra, Mebius' body reflects this. His body has more curves, and less armour than normal as well as being skinnier. While not overly feminine (Still being a battle honed body), as described by the highschool's local pervert "Perfect blend of sexy and cute while being deadly". On Mebius' stomach is the Mebius Strip. **'Breasts:' A weird topic to focus on, but Ultrawoman Mebius' breast are bigger than normal ultras (Due to taking a human element during the merge). These are not overly large, but as Mebius puts it, "Gets in the way during fights", and complains about them plenty of times during the early series. Sadly for Mebius (Or Upside for perverts), they're at least larger than Kamila's and putting Mother of Ultra's to shame. Although for human standards, they're slightly below average. Forms - Princess= Princess Form A form which Mebius is actually slightly embarrassed to have, it is considered as Ultrawoman Mebius' Final Form, equivalent to Eclipse mode. As it makes Ultrawoman Mebius slightly even more feminine, solemnly used. New Description * Height: 40m * Weight: 30,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 12, Mach 20 (Max exertion) * Jump Height: 950m * Brawns: Varies (At least 90,000 tons) Energy Techniques *'Princess Ray:' An unnamed beam, it is more powerful than normal beams, able to destroy even EX Kaiju. **'Young Love's Comfort:' A calming beam of light, it can cure and calm Kaiju easily. The name of this technique is called what it is because it actually makes the Kaiju (Or target) LOVE Ultrawoman Mebius, even Alien Mephilas was effected. This is also a situation where Alice usually calls them "Pedophile" and "Pervert" and the like, although at the final episode she gets a monster/seijin army fighting for her and absolutely destroying the final villain. Physical Qualifies/Techniques *'Princess Body:' Ultrawoman Mebius' new body, it is blue, gold and red in colour. This mode is troublesome for Mebius because this form actually gains a blue mini-skirt extra Ultra Armour, while not incapable of fighting in, is not suited for fighting in his words (even though it's just looks). Although it makes for a really good eye-candy, it makes Ultrawoman Mebius look like a damsel despite being even more powerful than before. In this form Mebius also gains high heels. Great for kicking, not so great for balance. **'The Chest:' Now we all know in Ecchi anything, the melons are the focus. in princess form, Ultrawoman Mebius'.... Breasts.... Are above average in size, although not absurdly large (well they're insanely large for Ultra standards but sh!). There's a quote from Alice whilst in this form, "Whoever takes their attention off the fight to watch the chest will be swiftly crushed". *'Royal Punch:' A more powerful punch, it is just as powerful as the Mebium Punch. *'Royal Kick:' A more powerful kick, it's just as strong as Zero's Ultra Zero Kick. Special Techniques *'Aura of Love:' An Aura emitted from Mebius, It comforts and calms Kaiju and Seijins alike. It is described as warm and pleasant. This is discovered and the only reason why King Joe Black didn't finish off Ultrawoman Mebius. Less severity than the Young Love's Comfort. }} }} Trivia *When asked what the creators of Neo Mebius was smoking when they made this, they simply said "Mr.Popo". The press thinks this is in reference to TFS' joke that Mr.Popo is the strongest being in the universe. Category:Akreious Category:Female Characters Category:Female Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras